


两个问题，和生日快乐。

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS
Kudos: 5





	两个问题，和生日快乐。

如何在需要的时候摆脱无处不在的手机镜头，是当代明星第二重要的问题。

第一重要的问题是，怎么才能红，并且一直红下去。

不红的明星等于超市货架最角落最底层的薯片，包装袋上落了灰，历经打折促销、满额加购和临期特价，但不红就是卖不出去，直到拖过赏味期限的最后一天，只能被扔掉。

好在靳东和王凯已经基本上解决了第一个问题。

那就只剩下第二个。

角色是会改变演员本身的。

比如演过至少四个警察一个侦探和一个特工之后，王凯对避开粉丝已经颇有心得。

行程安排是障眼法。航班信息是烟雾弹。随行团队是假诱饵。

任何公共交通工具都可能被拍到，宁可多花点时间开车走高速。

技巧运用得当，再加上一点点运气，王凯成功消失在所有人的视线里。

然后出现在某个城市，某个房间，某张床上，靳东身边。

情/欲和爱意。渴望和占有。证明或需要。安慰或庆祝。

而做/爱甚至不需要上述任何一项理由。

小别胜新婚。

他们总是在小别。也总是在新婚。

靳东爱吃甜，所以王凯买了蛋糕。

蛋糕上最甜的那朵奶油花现在停在他自己的喉结上。当然身上别的地方也有。

送礼嘛，礼物总是要包装得隆重一点。

哪怕同样的礼物已经送过好几次了，起码每次的包装都不一样，还是很有仪式感的。

这招数有点老，像三流言情小说改编成的剧本，甚至过不了工作室的第一轮筛选，然而确实管用。

唔，可能因为靳东就是个老派男人吧。

老派到只能在台词里说我爱你。做起来倒是很不含糊。

新剧双台首播破1，靳东建议庆祝一下，然后又来了次全套。

没有套儿的全套。

以他这个年纪来讲，精力旺盛得简直不科学。

王凯迷迷糊糊地想，去他妈的科学吧，爽就完了。

靳东的新剧几乎找齐了所有合作过的演员来客串，不论男女。

除了王凯。

他甚至从来没问过王凯能不能来串几场戏。王凯也没主动要求过。

他们都知道，有些下意识的小动作，是无论怎么掩饰也藏不住的。

下半夜看了重播的前两集，王凯更明白自己为什么不能去了。

端着范儿人五人六的靳东站在那儿舌战群儒，搞不好自己当场就得硬。

可是，如果能和靳东再演几场对手戏，那该多好啊。

片尾曲开始唰唰滚字幕，靳东叹一口气。

他说，要是咱俩能再合作一部戏就好了。可惜。

王凯突然心情没那么差了，嬉皮笑脸地问，哥，你刚才吃蛋糕之前许的是这个愿吗。

还真不是。靳东想了想，“咱俩要好好的”这种话还是别说了吧。太肉麻了。

醒来之后电话重新开机那一刻，世界也重新驳接了他们。

叮叮当当的各种提示音催着他们往前走。只要脚步略微慢一点，就又回到第一个问题。

既然红了，那就要一直红下去。

再过十天，他们会在别的城市见面。

小别胜新婚，但分开的每一次，也还是有点不好受。

王凯临走时说，哥，生日快乐。

靳东笑着抱了抱他，说，谢谢你。

谢谢你在。也谢谢你让我陪着。


End file.
